Our Crazy Lives
by yoshifan900
Summary: Four years after ZongaZonga's defeat, Dina and Rupert have decided to live together on Vivosaur island. Little do Dina and Rupert know, their lives change for the better when one action by Rupert and another by Dina cause their lives to become crazy. Evem when a mixed up infant Dimetro named Nyx enters their lives.
1. The Beginning of something new

**Meh! I'm starting a new story! What's it about? Well, you would know since you found it. Fossil Fighters: Champions! This story takes place 4 years after the game. It's told through four point of views; Dina's, Rupert's, Todd's, and Pauleen's! Note: It's rated T, but might have some graphic parts later on. You'll see. But anywho, let's start! Enjoy the story, Our Crazy Lives.**

* * *

**Dina's POV**

It's been four years since Zongazonga was defeated by me.

Four, long, years.

I'm Dina Mikuzuki. My boyfriend is Rupert Royala. He's a sweetheart to me.

We've been together for those four years. We've kissed, hugged, lost…..

My parents died, as well as Rupert's father. His mother is in an unknown location.

When my parents died, they left me the ranch of vivosaurs we had. We have vivosaurs ranging from T-Rex to B-Rex to Z-Rex. We have just about every vivosaur, boneysaur, and zombiesaur.

My friends, Todd and Pauleen, are together now too. They live on the same island we do.

We had to move to Vivosaur island because that's where the ranch was. But deep in Knotwood Forest, which is ironically where the Digadig tribe is, so Pauleen visits them often with us.

It's always fun, but to me, the most fun of all, is being with Rupert.

We live in the house in the center of the ranch, but in separate rooms for now. We don't want to get too serious yet, even though I'm sixteen, and he's seventeen. We were twelve and thirteen when I defeated Zongazonga.

We all know this, and it's pretty shocking, but a month after Zongazonga was defeated, he returned with no memories and he stayed at the ranch without trouble.

My Dimetro, Razorback, wasn't too happy. He's an ass at times though. Always cursing at me and my friends, biting Rupert where it hurts (Don't get me started on that one….), clawing Todd's legs, whacking Pauleen in the face with his tail, it's a nightmare to have him and Tophis. Krypto is smarter, so he's calm and mellow and isn't a pain in the ass.

Tophis went missing, causing us to be confused greatly.

Today, me and Rupert were going to go camping with Todd and Pauleen to be alone. We're sleeping together in the same tent. It's been fun so far, since we've been camping on this trip for two days. I just hope..

* * *

"Dina?" Rupert's voice snapped me into reality from writing in my diary. I closed it and put it in my backpack. I then looked at him.

"Yeah?" I said bluntly as if nothing happened. He smiled.

"I made a fire if you want to roast marshmallows with me." He said. I smiled, then exited the tent with him.

We roast five marshmallows, the fifth one I shoved in his face. We laughed afterwards.

Later, we were laying down on the ground, gazing at the clear, starry night sky.

"Hey Dina…." Rupert began. I looked at him.

"There are so many stars in this universe, but there's one star I'll always be watching….and that star, is you." He continued. I blushed as he did.

I yawned, causing him to chuckle. "Tired, dino girl?" Rupert said, calling me by the nickname he started calling me a month after we started going out. I nod tiredly, but the next thing that happened made me blush as hard as I could.

Rupert got up and picked me up, bridal style if I may add. He brought me into the tent and laid me down, then laid down next to me and wrapped his arms around me. I rested me head on his chest as I drifted off to sleep. Last thing I heard was Rupert saying, "You're so cute when you're tired, my sweet angel…" I didn't hear the rest since I was asleep by now.


	2. Dina's Sickness

**Did you like the first chapter? I'm glad you did! Things are about to get funny, confusing, and not to mention cute and heartwarming! Told again in Dina's POV. This story is mostly in her POV, but will sometimes switch to Rupert's and sometimes Todd's and Pauleen's. So, lets get to the next chapter!**

**Dina's POV**

It's been a few weeks since me and Rupert when camping. Things have been crazy.

I've been throwing up for a few days.

Rupert's been worried, but he's never left my side. He does have a job, and so do I, but we called out of our jobs until I was feeling better, which I haven't.

I throw up hours after eating anything, even a banana! Dimetro has been laughing his little red tail off seeing me miserable.

"I've never seen you this sick, you stupid girl!" He said one day.

"Dimetro, go suck a porcupine's quills." Rupert growled at him as I vomited into the toilet for the third time that day. I never understood why Rupert said that, but I never asked since it was kinda odd to ask.

Later on, I was in bed, watching T.V. since I had nothing else better to do since Rupert wanted me to stay in bed while I was sick.

Speaking of him, Rupert came in with a bowl of Chicken Noodle soup he had made.

We both can cook and bake some things. I normally bake brownies and cookies, and I usually make scrambled eggs or pancakes for breakfast while Rupert uses the grill to grill up hotdogs, hamburgers, or even BBQ chicken.

"You rest, Dina. I'm going to call in a doctor to take a look at you. I don't want you up and about." He said softly to me. I crossed my arms, pouting like a little kid.

"Rupert, I'm fine." I huffed. He sighed, shaking his head.

"You've been vomiting for days, you're not fine." He said. With that, he left the room to call a doctor.

I sighed, then had the soup. I never knew he could make soup like this. It even tasted great! I smiled to myself, thinking about Rupert.

He was always caring, kind-hearted to me, loving….

Minutes after I had finished my soup, Rupert walked into the room with a doctor. She seemed to be confused, just a tad bit.

"Explain what's been going on." She said. I then explained everything.

"Well, I haven't been feeling well, always vomiting for the past few days. My stomach feels like it's in knots as well." I said.

"Might I add that you've been moody too." Rupert said.

"Have not!" I snapped. "See?" Rupert sighed. I sweatdropped at the fact.

He was right. He usually was right.

The doctor thought for a moment after she had written down the problems on a sheet of paper on a clipboard. "alright. That's all. I'll send the results in the mail as soon as I can." She said. With that, she left.

We waited for weeks, three to be exact. I was still sick, but slowly getting better. But things had been different, and I never told Rupert. My period never came in the past month, leaving me confused. Then, the results came.

That day, me and Rupert were in bed, asleep. We heard a knock on the door, waking us up to a start. Rupert got out of his pajamas and got dressed. He left the room, then came back with an envelope.

"It's the results." He said, handing it to me as I sat up, yawning.

I opened the envelope up, then unfolded the paper that was in it. I read through it. Blood pressure was fine, but the symptoms were written there. It even showed my current weight compared to my weight a month ago. I had gain a few pounds, leaving me more confused. Then I saw it. The reason to my sickness, making me gasp. Rupert seemed worried as he looked at the results too, then he gasped.

There was no question to what was wrong with me….

I, Dina, the one who saved the Caliosteo Islands from Zongazonga, was pregnant.

**Ooooooh! Twisty twisty twisty! I love twisting things up! Dina, pregnant at 16?! Indeed! But! This will not be a normal kid! In fact, it won't be human! Twist again! HA!**


	3. Month 1 the Reactions

**People seem to like this story already! I'm glad you like it, my fellow readers! The next 8 chapters show what Dina goes through in her current situation! It will toggle from Dina's POV to Rupert's POV each chapter for those chapters, and Todd and Pauleen, make their first appearances in the story in this chapter!**

**Dina's POV**

**Week 1, Month 1**

I just found out with Rupert that I was pregnant. Pregnant, with his kid. I was crying hysterically in fear.

I had no clue how to be a mother, and Rupert had no clue on being a father! How were we suppose to care for a real infant?! I had no younger siblings, neither did Rupert, so we had no clue what to expect from infants.

Rupert suddenly hugged me, trying to calm me down. "Don't worry, my angel…. There is no need to cry..." He said softly.

I buried my head into his chest, crying. I was now crying a bit less. But now out of what?

Confusion? Worry? Happiness? Fear? All four? Who knows…

**Week 2, Month 1**

It's been a week since we found out I was pregnant. I went to the doctor, and she said to not worry. Some teenage girls my age get pregnant. I was glad to hear that, but I was worried still.

Me and Rupert never did "It" or as most people refer to it, as sex. I never had sex with one man, or anything for that matter!

Despite this…. I don't want to get an abortion… Rupert said he would be there, every step of the way. He said that it was my choice if I wanted to have this kid or not. My decision is to keep it.

I will be a good mother, and Rupert will be a great father.

I just have another eight months of this…I'm only a month pregnant to the date despite finding out a week ago…

**Rupert's POV**

**Week 3, Month 1**

Two weeks since me and Dina found out she was pregnant. I couldn't be more shocked or happy than when we found out. I had suspected she was pregnant, but wasn't sure.

I want Dina to be happy, not miserable. I'm just glad we found out what was wrong.

We haven't decided on names yet. Too early.

We want to know the baby's gender when we are able to know it, but we decided to keep that surprise for us when we are able to find out.

Dina's Dimetro is a pain in our asses. He wants to be the god father. Fat chance.

We decided on Todd and Pauleen to be the god parents, since, well, they're our only friends.

We invited them to come out for dinner next week. Knowing Todd, he'll laugh his ass off….

**Week 4, Month 1**

Well, today's the day. Todd and Pauleen have come over already. Me and Dina for the past week have started sleeping in the same room, in the same bed. She's had nightmares, so I've slept with her to calm her down. It's worked so far.

"Hey, Rupert, when's dinner?" Todd asked. Typical him…

"Todd, digadig, can't you wait?" Pauleen sighed.

"Well, u-um…. We'd l-like to get to the reason why we i-invited you two here…" Dina started, stammering. Here's go nothing.

"We invited you two here is because Dina's pregnant." I said, Dina looking at the ground.

Just as expected, Todd started laughing. Pauleen, being actually mature, slapped Todd in the face, making him stop laughing. Both me and Dina snickered at this.

"Sorry….But congratulations you two!" Todd said, smiling.

"Yeah, digadig, that's amazing!" Pauleen said.

"W-We also invited you two here to ask if y-you two wanted to be the baby's god parents…" Dina said.

I blinked as Todd and Pauleen looked at each other, nodded, then looked back at me and Dina.

"Of course, digadig!" Pauleen said with a smile.

"Why would we pass this offer? It'd be an honor!" Todd laughed.

I smiled as Dina looked at the pair, smiling. Then, Dina suddenly vomited onto the floor. We all sweatdropped.

This was going to be one long pregnancy for her…

**Meh! Enjoy that? It's nice to know that Todd and Pauleen are willing to be supportive! Next chapter; the second month of Dina's pregnancy!**


	4. Month 2, the trouble

**Meh. I'm updating pretty damn fast! Dina and Rupert will soon in a few chapters know what their kid looks like! It's pretty obvious though. XD With that, let us begin month 2!**

**Dina's POV**

**Week 1, Month 2**

Well, I'm two months pregnant now. I don't know when I'll start showing.

I had to tell my boss about my situation. Things went horribly wrong. They went the total opposite of what I had expected.

He fired me.

For what though? For being pregnant? Or was it some bullshit that he didn't want me?

For crying out loud. I don't have to really worry though. I was going to quit anyway. Thankfully, Rupert is still a cashier at his job at the shop in Vivosaur Town. I just hope this stress won't harm the baby…

I'm just scared that something will happen and the baby will die. I don't want that.

**Week 2, Month 2**

Me and Rupert have decided names for the baby! Ethan if it's a boy, or Nyx if it's a girl. He got to pick the girl name (Don't ask why).

I've been bitchy lately. Mood swings suck. Even the morning sickness sucks.

I've been vomiting at least once every day. Rupert's been cooking at least.

He doesn't want me to hurt myself since I accidently burnt my hand while cooking. Thank god it was only my hand.

I've snapped at Rupert multiple times, but he knows I don't mean to. In fact, he smiles every time. I smile back, then kiss him. I blush, he blushes.

My nightmares haven't gone away, so Rupert still sleeps with me. I'm glad.

I don't know what I would do if he wasn't around…

**Week 3, Month 2**

Ugh, I want to smash Todd's face in at times! He's the godfather of the baby, yet, he acts like a complete bastard! He pied my face! It was an apple pie, but I swallowed some and the problem; I'm allergic to apples! I almost _died_! I was choking! Rupert rushed me to the hospital. The doctors saved my life, and the baby's life. Thank god…

So I'm stuck in the hospital for the next week. Next month is the ultrasound….

**Week 4, Month 2**

So I'm out of the hospital. Rupert's always asking me things since the doctor said for me to stay in bed.

"Are you okay?" "Is the baby alright?" "Do you need anything?"

Blah! I've been fine.

"Dina?" Rupert's voice snaps me out of my thoughts. I looked at him.

"I'm going to the store to buy some things. Want anything?" Rupert asks with a smile. I think for a moment, then shake my head. "Nah." I say bluntly. Rupert smiles, then leaves.

Ten minutes pass, then my stomach growls. I sweatdrop. I slowly get out of bed and walk to the kitchen. I open a cabinet, but a glass cup falls on my head, shattering from its fall from the top shelf. I did the only thing I could think of.

I screamed. I felt pain in my head, then fell onto the tiled floor. The last thing I saw was Rupert entering the house with bags, dropping them, then rushing to me, then everything went black…..

**And Rupert's worried as hell! The cup is gonna give Dina a concussion because it hit her so hard. A bit shorter, but oh well! Next chapter's all Rupert's POV!**


	5. Month 3, The Question

**As promised, this chapter is in Rupert's POV!**

**Rupert's POV**

**Week 1, Month 3**

Shit, shit, shit, shit…..

Dina has a bad concussion. She's awake, but thankfully, was only unconscious for a few hours.

Today is the ultrasound. We get to see how the baby's developing. We won't be able to see it's gender, but we don't want to know it when it's alright to know.

Right now, the doctor's using the ultrasound on Dina's stomach.

"Let's see here…. The image should come up any minute." The doctor said.

Sure enough, an image appeared on the screen. I was pale, nervous. I never knew that I would be a father so soon. If I had known before my father died…..

Dina and the doctor gasped, snapping me out of my thoughts. I looked at the screen and blinked in complete shock.

The baby didn't look like one! It looked like a Dimetro with wings! Well…somewhat. Dina was only finishing the third trimester of pregnancy, so of course the kid wasn't fully developed.

What happened? Why is the kid like this? We may never know…

**Week 2, Month 3**

So Dina told me today that she's realized that she's showing finally. I smiled, seeing that she was happy. Strangely, she's had not one craving at all.

I honestly am glad she doesn't. Who knows what craving she would have.

Anyway, she told me at night, but just as I was drifting off to sleep, she asked me a question.

"Rupert?... Do you think the baby will be alright? I mean…..it's not normal for someone to be pregnant with a vivosaur after all…"

I sigh. "Dina, I'm certain the baby will be alright. Don't think negative and stress out. It's not good for you or the baby." I said softly.

Dina nodded. We both smiled, but I blushed when she rested her head on my chest and fell asleep.

I smiled, yawned, then fell asleep as well.

**Week 3, Month 3**

Dina's got a fever. It's thankfully not bad.

I heard that it will not affect the baby, so I'm not worried for it at the moment.

Dina has to stay in bed, so she doesn't do something stupid and hurt herself and possibly the baby.

Of course, she still has her concussion, so that doesn't help.

She's had really bad headaches, but that's about it thankfully. She usually has an icepack on her head when her headaches are bad.

I just hope nothing bad happens again while she's pregnant…

**Week 4, Month 3**

So Dina and me are at the park now in Vivosaur Town, watching the sunset. I figured it'd be nice to get her to see something she loves seeing.

"Hey Dina?" I asked her. Dina looked at me, confused.

"You're the only person I could ever love, and I'm glad we're going to be parents. But tonight I want to ask you something." I said.

"What would that be?" She asked. I smiled.

I got off the bench and knelt down on one knee. I took out a small, black box from my pocket and opened it. Inside was a ring.

"Will you marry me?"

**Sorry for the cliffhanger! I just couldn't resist it! See Dina's response and reaction next chapter!**


	6. Month 4, Life

**Meh! So this chapter is in Dina's POV. Go figure. XD. We get to see what she said and her reaction! Let's go!**

**Dina's POV**

**Week 1, Month 4**

Holy crap….Rupert asked _me_ to marry him!

This happened a week ago since the third trimester of my pregnancy is over.

As expected, there was only one answer I had.

"Yes."

I went into tears instantly in joy. He was blushing furiously when he had asked me. We hugged each other, smiling.

What happened next made us both jump. Todd and Pauleen cheered for us. They had seen Rupert ask me to marry him?!

Ugh, they had to ruin the moment…..

**Week 2, Month 4**

So me and Rupert have decided to get married in private, which we actually did already.

So now we're officially husband and wife! I couldn't be more happy.

Rupert is the perfect guy for my life.

Nothing will change that.

I'm half done with my pregnancy. Just about uh….. another four and a half months….

Oh well. I can survive that.

I just still can't believe that I'm pregnant….

We're still confused on how I did get pregnant.

We will never know. Good.

I hate knowing things at times.

**Week 3, Month 4**

Ultrasound day again.

It went great. The baby's in great condition. Both me and Rupert are glad.

To think, that in a matter of months, we'll have a healthy baby in our house.

I'm so excited! I can't wait until it's born!

We're going to be great parents. I know it.

**Week 4, Month 4**

So me and Rupert watched a movie we had lying around. It was one of my favorites, because I makes me hungry every time I see it. Rupert laughed when I said that, I laughed too.

The movie was _Cloudy with a chance of Meatballs_.

I love that movie. Rupert never saw it before. He loves it too now.

We had a blush attack because I grew so tired, I rested my head on his shoulder!

That's when Rupert wrapped his arms around me. It was such a romantic moment for us, we couldn't resist kissing.

I'm glad we're together. I would die without him. He means that much to me.

If I lost him…. I don't know what I would do….

As long as we're together and the baby's healthy and fine, I don't think anything could go wrong.

**You like that shorter chapter? Meh, I had no idea for it, but next chapter will be nuts.**


	7. Welcome to the World

**So here's the nutty part; nothing interesting happens from month 5 to 8. So we are gonna time skip to month 9! Yell all ya want. Stop reading if you're that mad. Reason; I had no ideas for what should happen. -.-' So, let's get on with it. Note: This has some graphic scenes. Read at own risk.**

**Dina's POV**

**Month 9**

Things have been fine for the past few months, but oh, except for one thing….

I'm in labor.

Me and Rupert decided on a home birth. We know what to do.

I've been in labor for hours. It hurts like being burnt everywhere.

I've been laying on this damned bed since then. My water broke already, so things are moving quicker. Rupert's at my side, pale with worry.

"You need anything, my love?" Rupert asks softly.

I groan in response. "I take that as a no…." Rupert muttered.

After a few hours, I was sitting against the bed, a towel under me. I'm basically naked by this point. That's because it's time to push.

The first ten minutes of pushing have no results. Then, I hear Rupert say, "Dina, the baby's crowning!" Thank god.

I push down hard, feeling the head coming out. I scream in pain. Thankfully, my concussion went away months ago, so my head isn't hurting. Much.

"Push again, Dina. The head's just about out." Rupert tells me. I groan, then push down hard, feeling the head come out.

"Good… I think a few more pushes and this baby will come out." Rupert said.

I nod in pain, then push. Soon, I felt the front legs slide out, then the baby's wings. After another push, I feel no more pain. That's when I hear it.

The baby's cries.

"Oh my word…. Dina, the baby's beautiful…" Rupert said. He had already cut the umbilical cord and was cleaning our baby off with another towel. Afterwards, he handed it to me. I start crying in joy.

The baby's a dimetro, but has huge wings like a dragon. The scales are soft and smooth, and are a beautiful shade of midnight blue, like a night sky. We check the baby's gender after looking at it's appearance.

It's a girl. We had decided on the name before she was born. Nyx.

She was small, but we weren't worried.

"Hi there, Nyx… Welcome to the world…" I said softly to Nyx.

She let out a squeal in response, opening her eyes.

Beautiful, bright yellow-green eyes that were like a cat's eyes.

Nyx let out a squeal again, smiling. Both me and Rupert are crying in joy. He's sitting next to me, smiling.

Rupert gently strokes Nyx's small head. She lets out a purr like a cat.

We laugh as her cat like purr. She's so beautiful and cute.

She's our daughter.

Nyx Royala.

**Again, sorry for the time skip. I had no ideas for the other months! But hey, Nyx is so adorable! She acts like a cat when she's really not a cat! And yes, she takes Rupert's last name since Dina took it when she married Rupert. And yes, she's based off Toothless from **_**How to Train your Dragon.**_** What do you think of Nyx?**


	8. Dina's life with Nyx

**What a cute little dimetro Nyx is! She's so cute! XD I couldn't resist saying that! Now, to the chapter!**

**Dina's POV**

It's been a few days since Nyx was born. She hasn't been much trouble at all despite being so young. Todd and Pauleen came up the day after she was born.

They loved her.

"She's so cute, digadig!" Pauleen said.

"Yeah, she's cuter than we thought!" Todd laughed.

Both me and Rupert smiled. We were tired though. Nyx's first night left us tired. She was crying all night long. We fed her a bottle of milk to calm her down. It worked like a charm.

We slept in late the next morning. Todd and Pauleen woke us up by shoving us off the bed. Well, Todd did at least. Pauleen only stood there, sweatdropping.

A few days after Todd and Pauleen left, Nyx was squealing.

"I wonder why she squeals…." Rupert muttered. I shrugged.

"She's just happy, Rupert." I said with a smile. He smiled back, causing both of us to blush.

Nyx never wore any clothing since well, she's a vivosaur!

Despite this, she has a blanket that's a lavender color. She loves it.

If we take it from her, she just starts crying. The only thing to calm her down is being fed. She's a messy eater though. She gets milk all over her face and body. We give her a bath every time.

She hates that though. She squeals like she's mad when she's wet. She calms down once we dry her off. Afterwards, she falls right to sleep.

While she's asleep, me and Rupert sleep. He always wraps his arms around me. My nightmares have gone away, but Rupert still sleeps with me.

I just am glad he didn't abandon me while I was pregnant. Some guys do that. He didn't.

Nyx sleeps in a crib in our room. She sleeps mostly through the night. Just the first night she didn't. She wakes up when the alarm clock goes off. She cries usually from that because it startles her.

Rupert had to go to work today, so I'm home alone with Nyx. Dimetro died, so we don't get bothered anymore. I miss him, he was my first vivosaur….

"Waaaahhh!" Nyx's cries snap me out of my thoughts. I blink, then walk to her crib and pick her up, cradling her in my arms.

"What's the matter, little Nyx? Are you just hungry?" I said softly to her. She whimpered. I knew she was hungry. I went into the kitchen and got a bottle of milk for her. Once she was fed, she yawned, her eyes closing slowly. I smiled at her tiredness. I walked back into the bedroom and gently and carefully put her down in her crib.

Nyx was asleep by the time I got to the bedroom. I yawned, tired myself. I laid down on the bed and fell asleep. When I woke up hours later, I found that Rupert was home, but asleep next to me, his arms wrapped around me. I smiled, then fell back asleep.

I was very tired. I was glad that our family was fine.

**A sample of what Dina's life is like with Nyx is around! Isn't Nyx cute?! XD. Next chapter is a bit confusing. It's Nyx's POV from when she was being born! That'll be interesting!**


	9. Nyx's Point of View

**Like said, Nyx's POV from what she was born. Enjoy!**

**Nyx's POV**

Being inside Mommy has been fun! I'm never cold or hungry much anymore.

But being in her tummy has been hard. It's getting cramped in here!

I don't know how much more I can take! I've been curled up in Mommy's tummy for a while, my wings wrapped around me.

Then, my space gets smaller, then bigger again! What's wrong, Mommy? I can hear you yell in pain! Am I hurting you?

The space gets smaller and bigger again. I can feel my body moving!

This goes on for a while. Then, the top of my head gets cold. W-What's going on?!

My Mommy screams in pain as more of my head gets colder. I can hear Daddy telling Mommy to push. Push? What's that?

Then I feel my face getting cold. I can hear Mommy and Daddy clearly now! Soon, my front legs get colder, then my wings! Then the rest of my body is cold! I start crying, trying to stay warm.

I hear Daddy say something, but I couldn't hear it well. Soon, something warm and fuzzy is around my body! I heard a snip, but I didn't know what it was. Soon, I feel arms wrapped around me and I hear crying. Then I heard a voice.

"Hi there, Nyx… Welcome to the world..." Mommy! So my name isn't the baby, but Nyx? Cool!

I try saying something, but it comes out as a squeal. I opened my eyes, my sight blurry and fuzzy. I can see someone with orange hair, then another person with white hair.

The man with white hair strokes my head, making my purr! That must be Daddy, and the girl with the orange hair is Mommy!

I hear them laugh, but I'm tired now. I close my eyes, falling asleep. What a day this has been! I got to meet Mommy and Daddy!

**Awwwww! Cute! Nyx's thoughts are so adorable! Wouldn't you say?**


End file.
